J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs (originally titled as Project Versus J) is a crossover video game by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. It is the follow-up to Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars (which were released for the Nintendo DS). The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Shōnen Jump, and it is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". The game was released in Japan on March 19, 2014, and was later released in Europe and North America in June 2015; becoming the first Jump Stars game to be released outside of Japan, as well as the first video game released internationally to feature Rurouni Kenshin characters. Gameplay The game allows for a maximum of four players to duke it out in a 3D environment, either in a Battle Royale situation or in teams of two combatants. *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area.Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable Characters * Akainu (One Piece) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) * Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochikame) * Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Nueno Meisuke (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Portgas_D._Ace Portgas D. Ace] (One Piece) * Raoh (Hokuto no Ken) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Sousuke Aizen (Bleach) * Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Tatsumi Oga with [[w:c:beelzebub:Beelzebub IV|'Beelzeub']] (Beelzebub) * Toguro (Younger) (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Toriko (Toriko) * Tsunayoshi Sawada with [[w:c:reborn:Reborn|'Reborn']] (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Uchiha Madara (Naruto) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Zebra (Toriko) Support Characters *'Bossun, Switch, Himeko' (Sket Dance) *'Chitoge Kirisaki' (Nisekoi: False Love) *'Heihachi Edajima' (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *'Hinata Shōyō' (Haikyu!!) * Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) *'Jaguar Junichi' (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) *[[w:c:gintama:Kagura|'Kagura']] and [[w:c:gintama:Sadaharu|'Sadaharu']] (Gintama) *'Lala Satalin Deviluke' (To Love-ru) *'Misogi Kumagawa' (Medaka Box) *'Nougami Neuro' (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) *'Rukia Kuchiki' (Bleach) *'Tetsuya Kuroko' (Kuroko no Basuke) Other Characters Characters making a cameo in the game as either attacks, in the background, etc. * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) (In attacks) * Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Daijiro Ohara (Kochikame) (In attacks) * Gaara (Naruto) * Hansode Shiranui (Medaka Box) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * [[Kamiya Kaoru|'Kamiya Kaoru']] (Rurouni Kenshin) * Koenma (Yu Yu Hakusho) * [[Myōjin Yahiko|'Myōjin Yahiko']] (Rurouni Kenshin) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Sunny (Toriko) * Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) Stages * Alabasta (One Piece) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Edo City Central (Gintama) * Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) * Katsushika City (Kochikame) * Konohagakure (Naruto) * Planet Namek (Dragon Ball) * Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) * Sanctuary (Saint Seiya) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] Site Navigation Category:Video Games